


Tattoo Sleeves

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Professor!Eggsy, Professor!Harry, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: The A/C has broken down again in their shared office, which leads Eggsy to make an unexpected discovery about Harry.





	Tattoo Sleeves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weathering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weathering/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small gift and that you had a good time during the holidays!

“Ugh, fuck me, don’t tell me the air con is broken again?” Eggsy nearly turns right back when he enters the office he shares with Harry. Unfortunately, his open office hours start in a couple of minutes and he just has to endure it.

“I’m afraid so. And sadly enough, I don’t think fucking you would help with our predicament.”

“Shame that,” Eggsy winks at Harry and the man only shakes his head fondly before returning to his grading. With anyone else, he’d be disappointed or insulted. But Harry and him have been flirting all semester. That one was pretty tame for them and anyway, considering the pile of papers in front of him, Harry cannot really afford the distraction. Though how he managed to do any work in this heat is beyond him. “Would you at least lose the jacket? You should be bloody melting already.”

It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate Harry’s suits. In fact, he appreciates them very much indeed. But it must be at least thirty degrees if it’s not more. Gentleman or not, no one is going to hold it against him if he takes a layer off.

And either Harry feels as hot as Eggsy feels or then he’s decided to treat Eggsy to a partial strip-tease because for once, he listens to him without saying anything and remove his jacket.

Then rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and it’s a good thing Eggsy is sitting down already because oh. My. God.

Harry Hart, classic literature professor and probably one of the last proper gentleman in the whole of England, has tattoo sleeves.

 _Tattoo_ sleeves.

Tattoo _sleeves_.

Eggsy’s brain overheat as it updates all his fantasies with this newfound information and the only reason he doesn’t ask Harry if he can please learn the lines of his tattoos with his _tongue_ is because a student knocks on the door.

Harry’s the one calling out a ‘please come in’ and shoots him a confused look before he goes back to his papers.

Eggsy would explain, but even he’s no gentleman himself, he’S not stupid enough to talk about how the sight of Harry’s tattoos has given him a near-instant erection in front of a student.

Office hours have never feel so interminable before.

~

The last student finally leaves their office and Eggsy gets up and locks the door.

Hearing the unmistakable sound, Harry looks up from what must be the last paper he’s got to grade before he’s done for the day. “Eggsy?”

He walks up to his desk, but stays standing, his hands behind his back so Harry cannot see how he’s wriggling them behind his back. “Ok, I need you to be completely honest please. Is _this_ ,” he waves at the space between them meaningfully, “going anywhere?”

There’s a moment of shocked silence but Eggsy can’t blame him. After all, it’s the first time either of them really mention anything seriously.

“Well, yes. Not that I would ever presume to know what you want but-”

“‘cause who would want a tattooed gentleman?” It’s meant as a joke, a gentle tease. Someone would tell him Harry has walked straight out of his fantasies and he would believe them completely.

But it must be a sore point for Harry because he actually winces at his last comment. “I’m aware that the tattoos aren’t everyone’s thing and-”

“Shite- No, no Harry. You don’t understand. I want to _lick_ them.” He blushes at his own outburst because he didn’t mean to say it quite like this.

“Oh.” Harry is blushing too and he sits up a bit straighter in his chair. “ I don’t really do casual hookups-”

“Me neither.”

“- so maybe we could start with a drink tongiht?”

“ _Yes_ Harry. Now you’re talking.”

They grin at each other and when Eggsy gives him a hand to help him out of his chair, the contact feels _electric_. It bodes well for the rest of the night.


End file.
